runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart of Apocalypse
I'm writing in standart script. For anyone who want's to read this, click on the edit button. Start: Talk to Litara at the entrance to the Stronghold of Security located in Gunnar's ground. Difficulty: Master Members only? No Requirements: At least 45 quest points *Dragon slayer *Gunnar's Ground *Demon Slayer *The Restless Ghost *Shield of Arrav *Stolen Hearts *You must have unlocked all rewards of Stronghold of Security, including the Skull scepter. *Be able to defeat many monsters. 60 woodcutting 50 fishing 45 cooking 60 mining 45 dungeoneering 31 Prayer (43+ recommended) 100 Combat (higher 125+ is recommended) 40 crafting 50 runecrafting All members skills must be at least 5. Ability to kill five 120 and 4 level 100 foes. Kills: Unknown, Horseman of War (120), Horseman of Famine (120), Horseman of Pestilence, (120), Horseman of Death (120) and Strange artefact (10,000 LP). Length: Long Litara: Adventurer, do you have some time to talk with me? *Yes (progresses to the quest) Player: Yes, I do have some time. Litara: Al right. As you might know, my brother once went down here to explore... *No Player: No, not at this moment Litara: O well, maybe you can talk with me a another time. A cutcene plays: you see 4 male barbarian's mine. One barbarian miner named Billgor eventually hit's a rock, and a hole appears in the ground and the miner falls in it. The other 3 barbarian's panick. Barbarian miner: we gotta get some help! The Miner's come back with small group of other barbarians. You see some barbarians staring at the hole, one small grey bearded barbarian says: Thordur: Look at that hole, it's pretty deep... and dark! Durnu: Not to forgot scary! Trongord: Haha, get out of the way, coward! Me handle this! Brundo walks to the hole, pushes Durnu aside and shouts: Trongor: JOE, BILL! ARE YOU THERE?!' No response. Durnu: I'm gonna get some rope! Screen turn's black. Litara (present): My mother brought me to bed then as it was my bedtime. I didn't want too, but... The next morning I went out of my bed early, only to find out that: Billgor is standing next to the entrance of the stronghold, holding a beer. Various barbarians surround him. Billgor: ...and I found a gem at the depth's, so big, it's bigger than my hand here! No! It was even bigger than my pickaxe! Barbarian woman: Wow! Peska: Haha! Billgor: What are you laughing about? Peska: Ha I don't believe you, remember you saw "Hati"? Billgor: I was only a kid that time! And the white racoon was very big! Peska: And you remember when you saw "The Kendal"? Billgor: I couldn't help it, I was realy drunk and Gunnar kept telling the story about The Kendal. Peska: Oh come on, that animal wasn't even a bear! It was a fish! Billgor: SO?! Peska: You just make a huge mammoth from a tiny squirl! I bet that little gem is just as small as your brain! Barbarian Miner: Oh really? The barbarian Miner shows a large gem. Peska: ... Barbarian woman: Wow! That gem is soooo big! Peska: Grumph, it's still smaller then your pickaxe. The Miner drinks his beer. Billgor: Hey, barmaid, gimmy a Black Skull Ale! Glorick: (Litara's brother): I want to explore that cave too! Trongord: Me want too! Billgor: Harhar! *hic* Don't think *hic* it is that easy to find a *hic* gem. Bruno: So, maybe it's better to go together?' Billgor: *hic* Would be good *hic* kid *hic* Kjell: Do you want another beer? Billgor: *hic* No bad idea *hic*. Bwarmaid, one Supergrog! Bruno: Let's go as a big team then. Kjell: Seem's fine with me. Bruno: Kjell, you are a bit to young... Kjell: I'm only 2 winters younger than you! Chieftain Grondor: What's going on here? Kjell: A hole appeared in the middle of the town. Chieftain Grondor: Why do I know nothing about this? Gunthor: Because you was hunting last eve and you was pretty drunk in the longhall so we decided to tell you when you would woke up. I still thought you were sleeping. Chieftain Grondor: Ha! I only had a few barrels of beer! What's that gem? Haakon: That's is the treasure of beneath, Billgor found it. Chieftain Grondor: Does his son knows about this? Bruno: Yes Sigurd does, however he's still busy with his Canoe. Billgor: *hic* why do I *hic* see two of *hic* you? Litara: Big bro, what are you doing? Glorick: I want to find a treasure in that hole. Kjell: We are going as a team! Bruno: No your to young. Kjell: No I'm no- Chieftain Grondor: Enough! I will end this madness in name of my father, Gunnar, I say that no barbarian will enter this hole! Glorick: But Chief! Haakon: The Chieftain has spoken! Litara's mother: Litara, come, you need to wash some clothes! Litara (present): After I washed the clothes, nothing really interesting happened for 4 day's. That night, I went to bed early. I then woke up be a strange sound... Litara: Glorick? Bruno? What are you doing? Glorick: Shhhh... Litara, we are going to find a treasure in this cave. Don't tell anybody. I will see you soon! Glorick gives Litara a kiss on her forehead. Glorick: See you soon! Litara: Bye! The cutscene ends. Litara: I never could think it would be the last time I would see him... I investigated the cave itself, but I couldn't find any clue about where he was. I thought he was dead, but... Player: But what? Litara: I have had visions lately, I see him. He's being captured by darkness... But he is alive. Can you please help him? *Yes (progress the quest) Litara: Thank you! Player: Do you have a good place to start? Litara: I think you should investigate the stronghold down here. Here take this. Litara gives you a Doll Player: What's that for doll? Litara: It was mine, you never know... Maybe it helps you? Player: Ehm thanks... I will go and investigate the stronghold then. Litara: May the gods be with you! Enter the Stronghold of Security with a Ghostspeak amulet equiped. A small wisp will appear above the skeleton of a dead explorer. Harvest the wisp. While Harvesting the wisp will talk to you. Spirit: L-Litara? Is that you? Player: No I'm playername... Spirit: Why did you ave her doll? Player: She gave it to me. Who are you? Spirit: I was once a living soul by the name Bruno... Now... I'm just a spirit... Spirit: I was with Glorick when we were looking for a treasure. Spirit: Should have listened to Chieftain Grondor... Spirit: We found something... at the depth's... Player: What did you find? Spirit: Can't remember... Shadows feed on me... Player: What do you mean? Spirit: They feed on me... on my thought's... memories... eat my lifeforce... Spirit: You must help me... No... not me... I'm already nearing the death... Spirit: Ready to get harvested... You must... elp Glo... rick... Spirit: The... caught him... turn's... one of em... Player: What do I have to do? Spirit: Find... the... three... gems... Player: What gems? Spirit: The gem... like... Billgor... found... there... 3... more... were taken... Player: 3 more gems? Spirit: The... of... Ap... Player: The what? Can you be more clear? Spirit: No... My spi... fading... Spirit: Tell... Litara... loved her... Spirit: farewell... Player: Farewell. The wisp will disapear. Player: I should report to Litara. If you do not have the ghostspeak amulet equiped all the spirit say's is whoooo whoooo, however he will not fade away. Leave the stronghold and speak with Litara. Litara: And did you find something? Player: I actually found Bruno... Just at the entrance of the Stronghold. Litara: You saying Bruno was at the entrance all the time? Player: Only his dead body was... I managed to communicate with his soul. Litara: I never saw his dead body there! Player: That's strange! Litara: But you said you could communicate with his soul? Can I do that too? Player: No. As his soul just passed to the next world. Litara: May Bruno find peace in Valhalla. What did he told you? Player: He asked me if I was you at first, becouse of the doll you gave me. He then told me that "He was once a living soul". And he told that "He should have listened to Grondor". He found something at the depths, but he couldn't remember what as shadows did feed on him. Litara: Shadows did feed on him? Player: They did feed on his memories and his lifeforce. Litara: Sounds terrible! Player: He asked me at first to help him, but then he told that I shouldn't help him instead I must help Glorick as he was nearing the death already. Litara: ... Player: He told me that Glorick was caught, he then started fading. He told me that it tried to turn Glorick into one of them. Litara: Who is "it" and "them"? Player: I don't know. He asked me to find 3 gems like the one Billgor found. Litara: There are other gems like Billgor? Player: He said so. His spirit then became even less visible. Litara: ... Player: His last words were that I should tell you that he loved you. Litara: ... Player, please go to Hunding and speak with him about the 4 gems. He's usually in the watchtower east of Gunnarsgrunn. I'm going to collect my thought's. Player: Like divination? Litara: No, I just need to think. Go to Hunding, he's in the watchtower east of Gunnarsgrunn Hunding: What business do you have in our village, outlander? Choose the option: Litara did send me. Hunding: Litara? What did she wanted? Player: She asked if there are any more gems like Billgor's gems. Hunding: Yes. Various people took a gem. There are 4 gems in total. Player: Where are they now? Hunding: Like I'm goin to tell that to an outlander like you! Player: What can I do to change your mind? Hunding: Well... My bow is broken. You take my bow to Lowe in Varrock and I tell you about those gems. Player: I thought your tribe made their own bows? Hunding: Not mine, mine is made of a special kind of wood. So I can aim better. Player: Ok, can you give me your bow? Hunding gives you his bow. Hunding: Good luck outlander! Go to Lowe in Varrock. Lowe: Welcome to Lowe's Archery Emporium. Do you want to see my wares? Choose the option: Hunding asked my if you could fix his bow. Lowe: Of course! Let me see. Ah I see, haha, he did it again! Lowe walks to his workbench. Lowe: Let me see... Lowe: Eh... Lowe: I'm afraid I can't repair this one, as you see, the wooden part of the bow is slightly broken, I need to replace it completely. However, I'm out of the wood for it. Can you do me one small favour and bring me some wood? Normally I would go there myself but I'm over my weekly limit. If you have completed one small favour, your player will say: Player: (panic) It's not red mahogany wood is it?! Lowe: Red mahogany wood? No. Why? Player: Oh eh nothing... Lowe: Go to the general store just next to my store and ask for Wood #1.4. Player: Yes sir! Talk with the shopkeeper. Shopkeeper: Can I help you at all? Yes, do you have any Wood #1.4? Shopkeeper: Yes, I guess for a special kind of bow? You do not that skilled with bow's however. Player: What do you mean? Shopkeeper: Well, no offense but, you look more like a firemaker than a fletcher to me. We don't sell wood #1.4 to firemakers. Player: So, what can I do to prove that I'm a skilled "Fletcher"? Shopkeeper: Go to Wilfred, the woodcutting master that can be found in the forest north of Falador. And ask for 3 loads of "Special wood", then show me how good fletcher you are. Player: This is starting to get looking more and more like the cursed red mahogany... Shopkeeper: What do you mean? Never mind. Just fetch me the especial wood, so I can see if you are a skilled fletcher. I have the other tools you 'll need here in my store. Good luck! Talk to Wilfred north of Falador. Choose the option: The Shopkeepers of Varrock are asking me to get some Special wood. Wilfred: The Shopkeepers of Varrock? They are already on their suply limit this month of special wood. However, I can give you some of this special wood if you show your woodcutting skills and chop 5 yew logs for me... Player: Sure! Wilfred: But you must chop them on particular locations. The first log must come from the tree's south of Falador, the second log from one of the 3 tree's west of Rimmington the third from the ruins of edgevile, the fourth must be chopped north of Varrock's castle and the last one must be chopped at the Lumbridge graveyard, in that order. Player: Why do it have to be different locations? Wilfred: Becouse it's a... ehm... part of my research. Yes, that's right it's part of my research! Player: Yeah... Whatever. Chop the tree's like Wilfred asked in the right order and talk to Wilfred again. Wilfred: Thank you, haha, Larry was right! Oh, here is your special wood. Player: Thanks! Go back to the Shopkeeper. Choose the option: I have the special wood! Shopkeeper: Good, here take this. The Shopkeeper hands you some crafting tools. Shopkeeper: Now prove me your fletching skills by making a of it. Click on the craft option of the log, do not click on the knife with the fletch icon underneath it. You will get a menu with a: Shortbow Longbow Crossbow Arrowshafts Click on the item you have made and choose the option: "Finish", the item is finished now. If you did choose to make the wrong item: Shopkeeper: I did asked you to make a ! But you gave me a ! Please, you must pay me 1000 coins and make another for me! If you had the right item: Shopkeeper: Good, let me see. Ah I love the details. It's a fine piece of craftmanship! Here is the wood #1.4! Player: Wait, that's the same wood as Wilfred gave me. Shopkeeper: You have a sharp eye! Are you a ranger? I would suggest you to go to Lowe's Archery Emporium and buy the best ranged equipment there are! Or do you want to buy something from us? Yes Opens shop No Player: I'm going to Lowe's Archery Emporium! Shopkeeper: Heh, Lowe owe's me a beer. Go to Lowe. Choose: I have the wood you asked for! Lowe: Good job! You hand Lowe the wood. Lowe: I'm going to fix the bow. Player: You might have to buy a beer for the Shopkeeper. Lowe: Alright it's finished! Please give me 100 coins. Player: Are you kiding me? I had to do all the work! Lowe: Ehm... Just take the bow for free! Lowe gives you the bow. Lowe: Do you want to buy some other good quality bows or arrows? Yes Opens shop No Lowe: Goodbye. Go back to Hunding. Choose the option: Lowe fixed your bow. Hunding: Thank you, Lowe did a great work on this bow! Player: Yes, can you tell me about the Billgor gems now? Hunding: Like you know the gem Billgor found wasn't the only one. And there were 4 gems found in total. All gems were all slightly similair. I think the second gem was taken by terrified guard of Varrock. Player: Second gem? Can't you begin with the first? Hunding: The first gem was taken by Billgor of course! Player: Were can I find Billgor? Hunding: Valhalla. He's dead. Drunk to much one day. Billgor's son has it now. Player: Who is Billgor's son? Hunding: Sigurd, the canoeman. Player: Ok. Let's continue with the terrified guard of Varrock. Hunding: It was about 8 years ago. Player: What was the exact date? Hunding: I thought Rintra 1 of the year 161 of the fifth age. We all still had a hangover from the new year party. Player: Maybe the Varrock Census might help here... (only if you have read in the Census before) Hunding: I remember him to be very happy and he said that he would become a sailor. He would buy his own ship and fare the seas. Dunno his name. Maybe you can find out? Player: I don't think that would be that hard. Hunding: The third gem was taken by a old grandpa crafman. He just came here to get some clay to make a nice urn he said. Some barbarians pranked him, telling that the cave was full with very good quality clay so he went down. He returned with a another gem. He told he would start a guild. Player: That one is obvious, I know who he is. Hunding: I heard the fourth gem was taken by a small group of dwarves. Player: Can you add a little bit details? Hunding: Nope. I only heard a rumour from it. I had my watchtower duty that day. Maybe someone else knows more detail. Player: Is that all? Hunding: That's all. Good luck with your quest. Player: Thanks, bye! Search for the 4 gems 1. Sigurd's Gem Go to Sigurd choose the option: Can I have the gem your father gave you? Sigurd: ... I don't *hic* know, I'm very attached to it. Player: I really need it. Sigurd: *hic* Alright, if you do ehm... 4 tasks for me. Player: What tasks? Sigurd: Ehm, lemmy think. Task #1 will be cut a perfect Waka canoe at this station. Task #2 will be... ehm, lemmy think... Bring me a perfectly cooked swordfish, caught and cooked yourself. And you must cook it on a range. And Task #4 will be... Give me a Coal ore from this village's mine. Player: That are 3 tasks... Sigurd: No. 1, 2, 4. It are 4. Player: Ehm, ok. Why do you want a perfect Waka canoe, a swordfish and a coal ore? Sigurd: I want a perfect waka as I want to know if you are a skilled canoe-man like me. I want a cooked swordfish becouse I'm hungry and I want to try a swordfish. I want a Coal ore mined from the centre of Gunnarsgrun as a reminder of my father. Player: Well I guess I've no other choice then. Chop a waka canoe and talk to Sigurd. Sigurd: Yep. That canoe is looking good! Bring a cooked swordfish, caught on any location. It's recommended to fish for it at Caterby if you are member or on Karamja. You can also fish it at the wilderness or many other place and then you must cook it on a range. Go back to Sigurd: Sigurd: Mjum, tastes nice! Bring a coal ore mined from the centre of Gunnarsgrun and return to Sigurd. Sigurd: Thank you! Here is your gem. Sigurd gives you a gem. Player: Thanks! 2. Guard's Gem Go to the Varrock castle and go to the library. Read the Varrock Census. Now you know there were 3 guards: Eustace Forthwright Tobias Hills Stephan Scorsby Go to Captain Rovin. Captain Rovin: What are you doing here? Only palace guards are allowed to come up here. Choose the option: Can you tell me about the guards Eustace Forthwright, Tobias Hills and Stephan Sorsby? Captain Rovin: Hmmmm. If I remember it well, Eustace Forthwright was just a "one day fly" as a infamous guard-murderer named PKMaster0036 well, dealt with him. The same fate happened to the young Stephan Sorsby, I remember his mother Martina being very unhappy then. Captain Rovin: I did send various guards to hunt PKMaster0036. And they eventually encountered him at Edgeville, but they all failed, it became a bloodshed. One of the guards who was there was Tobias Hills, a relatively new guard but he deserted. Player: Were was this exactly? Captian Rovin: Just before the wilderness wall. Currently a bloodwood tree stands there as a marker from the slaughter. Player: So, currently, only Tobias Hills is alive? Captain Rovin: Yes. he might be, if a wild animal or anything didn't have killed him. Player: Thanks, goodbye! Captain Rovin: Bye! Player: So only Tobias Hills is alive and he's possibly a sailor. Maybe I should look at Port Sarim? Teleport to Port Sarim and talk with Captain Tobias. Choose the option: Are you Tobias Hills? Captain Tobias: Ehm... Are you from the Varrock Guard? Player: No I'm a just a adventurer. Captain Tobias: Is it for a quest from the Varrock Guard? Player: Nope. Captain Tobias: Are you associated with the Varrock Guard in any way? Player: Nope. Captain Tobias: Are you a Bounty Hunter? Player: Nope! Captain Tobias: Then, yes. I'm Captain Tobias Hills. Choose the option: Are you the one that deserted from the Varrock Guard during the infamous slaugther of Edgeville? Captian Tobias: What... You said you weren't a Bounty Hunter or associated with the Varrock Guard in any way! Are you going to arrest me? Player: I'm not going to arrest you? I'm just wondering what happened after you fled. Captian Tobias: Well, I was followed by a wild Grizzly bear and fleeing I accidentally came into Barbarian territory! I was hunted down by some of them and I felt in a hole. Eventually I came out. Then my uncle, Ma... ehm... Malvern "Giant" Hills, gave me some money so I could buy this ship. Player: What kind of name is Malvern? Captian Tobias: That was his name alright! Player: Did you find something in that hole? Captian Tobias: Erm... no? Player: Not even a Gem? Captian Tobias: How do you know? Are you a detective? Player: Sort of. Captian Tobias: Well alright, I don't have a uncle named Malvern. I actually found the gem and sold it on the black market. From that money I bought this ship and a house. Player: So where is the gem now? Captian Tobias: Maybe you should ask around in Funny Bone pub. I sold it there. Player: The Funny Bone pub? I never heard of that pub before... Captian Tobias: It's located in Draynor village. It's a underground pub. You know. The password is "How do you make a skeleton laugh", then you must knock three times on the hidden entrace and then you must tell the second password, "Tickle his Funny Bone". Player: I don't know that pub. Can you just tell me who you did sold it to? Captian Tobias: A shady but fat guy. Had a scar on his face. I think his name was noon or neen or no'oen. Player: Thanks! Go to Khnum in the Draynor jail and ask him: Did you ever bought a gem? Khnum: I dun know what you're talking about! Player: Well, did you ever bought a large gem, from a guard? Khnum: Maybe I did't, Maybe I did. I'm not telling it anyway! Jail guard: Hey, "Little Boss", just tell him, else you will have no more food for two days! Khnum: *Gulp* Khnum: Oh, you're talking bout THAT gem... I'd sold it to some rich fella in Fally. He is a gem trader you know. He's named Herquin or somethin. If I wasn't banished from ma home town I would have sold it to Abis Mal, the gem trader. Player: Thats all I wanted to know, thanks! Go to Herquin and choose the option: Do you have any, special gems? Herquin: Hequin: Why, yes, this a jewel shop after all. What are you looking for exactly? Player: The gem you bought from Khnum. Herquin: How do you know that? Player: Don't worry, I'm no snitch or anything. I'm just looking for that gem. Herquin: Ah, I'm afraid it's not in my possesion anymore. I sold it to a rich nobleman for a pretty huge amount of money. Player: Who? Herquin: Sir Prysin from Varrock. Player: Thanks for your help! Go to the Varrock castle and try to enter Sir Prysin's room. 2 guards will stop you. Guard 1: I'm sorry, but Sir Prysin don't want anyone to enter. Guard 2: You can better do something else in the main time. 3. Master Crafter's gem Go to the Craftsguild and talk with the master crafter. Master Crafter: Hello, and welcome to the Crafting Guild. Accomplished crafters from all over the land come here to use our top notch workshops. Choose: I'm looking for the gem you found in barbarian village. Master Crafter: Ah, I actually sold it to someone, to set up this crafting guild. Player: Who? Master Crafter: First you must show me your crafting skills. Make a pot for me. Player: A pot? Everyone can do that. Master Crafter: Alright, if you think that to be a too easy task, make me a ruby necklace then. Here is a uncut ruby and you can mine gold ore yourself in our private mine. Cut the ruby and mine some gold ore. Then go to any furnuce and make a ruby amulet. Go back to the Master Crafter. Master Crafter: Ah, fine crafmanship. I like the details. Player: Are you going to tell me... Master Crafter: Don't interupt, else you must make a pot for me. Player: But you promised that you would tell! Master Crafter: Fine. I sold the gem to King Vallance, the king of Asgarnia. Player: Thank you, bye! Master Crafter: Arn't you going to stay here to make a pot? Player: Nope, Goodbye! Go to the Burthorpe Castle and talk to Eohric, the head servant. Choose the option: Eohric: You know, Eadburg, the good lookin chef. 4. The Dwarves Go back to Litara, Kjell is standing next to her. Kjell: ...When you gonna realise... Player: Hey Litara! Ehm... Kjell what are you doing here? Kjell: Blast! Litara: Oh, we are doing ehm, nothing! Kjell: Absolutely nothing! Player: I might have a clue about your brother! Litara: Thats great? What do you know? Kjell: Are you talking about those dwarves? Player: No... wait what? Kjell: Ow, well I saw some dwarves coming out of the hole with a gem. Player: Thank's Kjell! Now I need to know only 2! Kjell: Your welcome... I think... Player: Do you know any more gem takers? Litara: Yes, now I think of it, I've seen a varrock guard coming out of the cave holding a gem in his hand. He said he would sell the gem to buy a boat. Player: I already know that one. Litara: Ow, do you know about the talkatieve man? Player: Please continue. Litara: He was wearing strange clothes and called him a explorer. I believe he was named Jack. Though, that was only a half year after Glorick dissapeared. I remember him to be swallowed by a vegetable summoned from his ring... I can't remember more. Player: That's a usefull clue! Litara: Kjell do you know more people? Kjell: Nope, maybe my sister did. She was very terrified of the hole. Continuously watching it. Player: Where is your sister now? Kjell: Don't you know? You were the one who showed her that dwarf... She's living in Varrock or somethin... Man, she could get something so much better. Player: Alright, I think I will go to her. Litara: Good luck! Go to Gudrun who live in Juliets former house. Gudrun: Hello! Now choose the option: What do you know about Billgor's gems? Gudrun: Do you mean the gems coming from the deep black hole. Player: Yes, I want to know who took them. Gudrun: I think there were seven. I know Sigurd has one at this moment as a gift from his dad. Some dwarves had it too. I believe one of them was wearing a nice cape. Oh and a strange guy wearing bronze armour with iron part's found one. He had a strange name, Quite dull or something and he said something like "Goin, to sell this cut gem at Falador park!" It was a while ago. after I moved here, Kjell told me a seventh was taken by a strange bald guy. Did this help? Player: Yes, it did helped a lot! Bye! Gudrun: Bye! Return to Litara. Kjell: ...there's a place for us... Player: Hey Litara and Kjell! Kjell: Blast! Litara: Hey player! Player: I found out who did took the stones! Litara: So where are the gems or who has them? You will have to select the right options: The options you must select are: Who have the gems or have a clue about it? Or where are the gems? Sigurd, the canoe man located east of gunnarsgrun. Explorer Jack, the explorer living in Lumbridge. Captain Tobias Hills, standing before his boat at port Sarim. Qutiedoll brought a gem to falador park and sold it there. 3 Dwarves have 1, possibly they went to the dwarven mine. The Master crafter of the crafting guild might have one. A bot had a gem is destroyed at Bottany bay. The gem might still be here. Possible fake gem takers: Yelps, A goblin and known for being hanged on a wheel inside goblin village. A outlaw, can be found north east of this village. A random noob, can be found everywere. A mutated rat, Might live in the lumbridge swamps or at some swever. A poor man, might be found in Varrock. I did take a gem. I will go to the bank to bring it to you guys! If you had everything wrong: Kjell: Terrible! My feel says me that you had every gem location wrong! If you had 5-6 wrong: Kjell: Rubish! My feel says me that you had almost every gem location wrong! If you had 3-4 wrong: Kjell: Hmmmm. My feel says me that you had almost the same amount of good and bad locations. If you had 1-2 wrong: Kjell: Hmmmm. My feel says you have almost every answer good! If you have every answer right: Litara: Good work! I think all the answers are right! Litara: Player, you go after Sigurds, Explorer Jacks and Tobias Hills gem. Player: Seems fine! Kjell, can you go after the bottany bay one and the Dwarven one? Kjell: Sure! Litara: I go after the master crafters and the Qutiedoll gem. Kjell: Player, you had that white sceptor or something didn't you? Player: You mean the Skull sceptre? Kjell: Yes. It came from the same cave as the gems so it might be usefull for this task. Player: Ok! Let's go! Now go to Explorer Jack and choose the option: Can I have the gem you found in the Stronghold of Security? Explorer Jack: You mean my first treasure I've ever found? I'm afraid I lost it. Player: What do you mean lost it? Explorer Jack: Well, if you haven't forgotten: My house was destroyed by the clash between Saradomin and Zamorak. After that my *No Litara: Then it's hopeless, please come back when you change your mind. Kjell: This is mine. Player: You only found 1... Kjell: I had to go through large hellish worms to get it. I had to go trough a forest of killing claws and I had to survive some divine powers! Billgor gave his gem to his son, Sigurd before he went to Vallhalla. The second gem was taken by a explorer. He was somewhat talkative and eventually he was swallowed by a cabbage that was summoned by his own ring. Then eventually a third explorer came back with a gem, a terrified guard of Varrock. Remember him very happy, he then quited his job. Heard he sold the gem and then bought a boat. The fourth gem was taken a strange guy, he had some bronze and iron armoury. He had strange white ears and looked pretty weak in his bronze and iron combination-armour. He also had a strange name, Quite dull or something. Dunno where he went though he said something like The fifth gem, was taken by 3 dwarves. Didn't really spoke to them. Dwarves do not like Barbarians. Dunno why. One of them had a grey and blue cape with a pickaxe symbol on it. The sixth gem-taker was a grandpa. Had a cape that looked a bit like the dwarf's cape. Except this cape was brown with yellow. Gem 1 Sigurd Gem 2 Explorer jack's gem is lost after his house was destroyed. Talk with foreman George to ask if they found a gem. Maybe one of his workers did? not Builder bob as he came after Jack's building was completed. Eventually in hands of poor gem seller. Gem 3 Gem 4 The noob sold his gem to a rich gem seller. Gem 5 Gem 6 Gem 7 Botany bay. Captain Tobias. Some trivial facts: Thordur is based on Thordur, The Dwarf that used to guard the black hole. Brundo says "JOE BILL! This is a reference to Joe Bill64, the first player to get level 99 mining. Glorick's name is based on the name for axe11154's ankou minnion. At some point the player ask It's not red mahogany wood is it?! to Lowe. This a reference to One small favour. Malvern "Giant" Hills is a reference to Malvern the Hill giant from postbag from the hedge. Abis Mal is the same name of a disney character and Aladin villain. Rewards A ancient exp book. Members can read the book to get 3k exp in: Agility Herblore Thieving Fletching Slayer Farming Construction Hunter Summoning Divination Note that, this system. Category:Quilafa Category:Quests Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Grandmaster quests